


Special Invitation

by shotahime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Tea Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotahime/pseuds/shotahime
Summary: You are cordially invited to Lyra Jean Malfoy's special tea party. Please dress formally.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 142





	Special Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to write more soft grandpa Lucius because I love dark demeaning men fall on their feet over little girls
> 
> Inspired by [this tumblr post.](https://raven-maiden.tumblr.com/post/614951728361750528/leo-lyra-and-scorpius-malfoy-photo-taken-july)
> 
> And[ their beautiful art](https://kumatan0720.tumblr.com/) because I'm obsessed.

Lyra Jean Malfoy huffed after slamming her book down in her lap, alerting her grandfather who was amending the family will after recent discoveries that _maybe_ half-blooded Malfoys deserve to have a little bit more from the family vault after all.

Lucius Malfoy is quite reserved to whoever comes and stays in his private study—even Narcissa would have to send an elf to let him know that she was coming and Draco once had to stand outside of the study’s door for half an hour before Lucius would allow him to enter.

But he could never say no to his only granddaughter.

 _The first female Malfoy in almost all nine generations,_ of course _she gets the highest treatment she deserves_ , his words claimed superiority at his son and daughter-in-law as he scooped up his ~~favourite~~ grandchild into his arms before he brought them into his study where he can gush in private at all the little things Lyra can do exceedingly well for a five year old.

“Is something wrong, mignonette?” Lucius took off his reading spectacles after putting back his quill into its holder. He couldn’t help but snicker at just how adorable his granddaughter is, already perfecting the Malfoy scowl and while the posture may make Narcissa discontent, Lyra was born to be a Malfoy after all.

“I want to have a tea party!” Lyra announced as she folded her arms in a dramatic gesture, still staring holes into the carpet.

“Should I call the house elves to play with you?” Lucius got out of his seat and walked towards where Lyra sat and crouched down at her level. If anybody saw him now, they would wonder how low would Lucius Malfoy stoop after letting a muggleborn marry into the family. They would flip out if they saw him kneeling for his half-blooded granddaughter.

“No, they would just agree with me about anything! I want something more challenging,” Lyra complained and even if his granddaughter appeared to be this distraught, Lucius couldn’t help but to plaster a huge smile on his face on how adorable his beloved Malfoy was.

“Oh, how about your brother and cousins, hm? I’m sure Scorpius as well as the younger Weasleys would be happy to join you,” Lucius didn’t want to consider the Weasleys being a part of their extended family, but he has to deal with Hermione's lecture about having to include their children with her friends children's as well and Lyra seemed to be very fond of them, so there's probably nothing wrong about them after all.

"But they would just ruin everything and make a mess everywhere!" Lyra whined and Lucius was seemingly proud at how she can exert her superiority and her advancement in everything compared to her cousins.

"Oh, well, then who do you have in mind?" Lucius then asked and Lyra looked down on her lap for a moment with her lips nibbling onto her nails which Lucius would condemn later as a nasty habit for her.

"I want to have a tea party with mummy, daddy, grandmother, Nana Andie, and you, grandfather!" Lyra then listed off with a huge smile plastered on her face as Lucius' heart swelled from her sheer adorableness and determination to have a proper tea party with proper adults.

"We have a few hours to send out the invitations. Would you like to borrow my owl for that?" Lucius then offered and Lyra's eyes widened with excitement as her mouth curled into a smile before she got down from her seat and swarmed Lucius' desk to get some parchment to get some writing down.

"Oh, can I write the invitations myself? Mummy says my handwriting is beautiful, and I want everyone to see how good I've gotten!" Lyra then tried to reach out for Lucius' quill before he was able to snatch it from her grasp. Quite dangerous to leave something so fatal unsupervised for anyone to casually think it's just a normal quill when in actuality it would only allow the master to control it.

"I'm sure you have the loveliest handwriting, my dear. Let me fetch you a new quill instead, hm? Mine's already blunt and I'm sure you want your sharp strokes to look perfect," Lucius then reasoned and Lyra couldn't help but to hop in place at the thought of showing her perfect handwriting for a five-year-old.

"Oh, yes, grandfather! That would be terrific! Can I ask the house elves to prepare the tea for us in the gardens? It's almost in the evening, and watching the sunset from the gardens would be spectacular!" Lyra threw her hands in the air to emphasize how she would envision the tea party as Lucius smiled warmly at her.

"Spectacular, what a big word. Where did you learn that from, dearest?" Lucius then grabbed one of his spare quills from a drawer and handed it to her as she plopped down on the floor and set out the parchment for the invitations.

"From a new book mummy bought me! I can even spell it, too-- S-P-E-C..." Lyra trailed off with her spelling and folding down her fingers for each letter. Lucius couldn't help but to swell in pride at how smart and talented his granddaughter was and would extract this memory for safe keeping and to immortalise the moment.

* * *

"Draco, have you seen Lyra? Or is she still with your father?" Hermione peered into her husband's potions lab to see if her daughter had wandered near his work station. Draco was semi-relieved that his children was being taken care of by his parents while he was busy with his work, but also semi-cautious because Merlin knows they would excessively spoil them rotten now that Teddy had grown up and is in Hogwarts.

"I think they haven't gone out from father's study yet. Probably influencing her young mind to be a superior Slytherin through and through," Draco for the life of him had hoped his only daughter would at least be a lot like his wife and sorted into a different house other than Slytherin because she's being a little too suitable for the House of Snakes and became worried for the sake of the other house members if that is to be.

"I know your father doesn't fully express it, but he _really_ does love our daughter, doesn't he? It took a while for him to warm up to Scorpius, but the moment Lyra was born it's as if it was his destiny to dote on the girl," Hermione leaned on the archway of the entrance to the lab as Draco turned to meet her gaze and send her a knowing smirk before he started to clean up his work station after he decided he was done for the day.

"There's rarely been a female Malfoy for years as we only had sons, and my mother always wanted a daughter so forgive my parents for being overbearing on Lyra," Draco explained as he took off his apron and hung it on a hook before he proceeded to dump used cauldrons into a sink and casted a self-cleaning spell on them.

"Anyways, is there a reason why you're looking for our girl?" Draco then walked over to Hermione and planted a chaste kiss on her lips as she smiled at him sweetly.

"Well, it's almost time for dinner and I would like to get her refreshed before we're all called down," Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him as Draco's hands automatically found it's place on her hips.

"Oh, getting in an early kip for the children are we? You have some sort of plans for us tonight?" Draco seemed to easily decipher on why Hermione suddenly wants to get the children ready earlier than usual. Draco hoped her plans were involving a certain pair of green lacy unmentionbles and some good wine.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise now would I? That's for you to find out later," Hermione stepped on her tiptoes until their noses were brushing against each other and dragged a finger down the centre of his chest languidly and felt his hands dropping down onto her rump.

"Mummy, Daddy!" Lyra's familiar voice sounded and the young parents instantly peeled away from each other as their cheeks were dusted with pink. They both looked down at their daughter who was clad in a royal blue pinafore with a white short sleeved shirt and a messenger's cap on her head with tendrils of blonde curls escaping from the brim. It appeared to them that Lyra took a role and looked like a messenger girl.

At the corner of Hermione's eye, she spotted Lucius holding a magical camera that was focused at them and it's apparent that he wanted to capture the moment so Hermione feigned her knowledge of her father-in-law obscuring himself poorly at the stairs leading down to the lab.

"Special delivery!" Lyra then held out two pieces of letters sealed with the dark green Malfoy family crest wax and a stem of a lobelia flower on it. Draco and Hermione exchanged looks with each other before accepting the letter. Peeling off the wax carefully, a piece of parchment was taken out of the letter and they both unfolded it simultaneously and read its contents from their daughter's careful handwriting.

_Dear Mister/Madam,_

_You are cordially invited to:_

_Lyra Jean Malfoy's Special Tea Party_

_Location: Garden patio_

_Time: 5:30 p.m._

_Please dress formally and RSVP instantly._

"Oh, darling-- you're hosting your own tea party?" Hermione couldn't help but to crouch down in front of her daughter as Lyra beamed at her mother's approval.

"Yes! Grandmother and Nana Andie would be there, and so will grandfather and-- and--" a throat being cleared stopped Lyra from continuing as she peered at her grandfather who was shaking his head and made a gesture with a hand before she turned back to her parents.

"You would just have to wait and see, that is... if you're going, are you?" Lyra looked at both of her parents expectantly and realized that they have not yet responded to the invitation.

"Of course we're going, my little star. After all, you've worked so hard handing out these invites and planning the party, haven't you?" Draco crouched down next to his wife and caressed her head lovingly.

"Oh, this is going to be exciting! My first real tea party! I would see you then, mummy, daddy!" Lyra then hopped in place before throwing a hug at both Draco and Hermione before she let go and trotted her way up the stairs where her grandfather was offering her a hand to hold. 

"Would you like to me to get ready with you, darling?" Hermione then called out as the two began to ascend the stairs.

"Later, mummy! I still have to invite grandmother!" Lyra excitingly went up the stairs with her grandfather who shot them both a short glare to never share out in the open how loving he is as a grandfather before they disappeared in sight.

"Well," Draco stood back up and offered his wife a hand as well. "That answered some questions," he pulled Hermione from her crouching position as they both looked at where their daughter went with her grandfather.

"I should probably keep an eye out for them," Hermione then decided.

"And I need to get dressed, my daughter's having a tea party."

* * *

Once half past five has finally rolled around, Hermione and her husband had found themselves at the garden patio where the round table on the terrace has been decorated and supplied with various assortments of snacks alongside with a tea set that was prepared by the house elves earlier.

Draco escorted Hermione to take a seat beside his mother and Aunt Andromeda who had already arrived and was making small talk with each other as they waited for the host to show up.

"Oh, I'm so proud of little Lyra finally hosting her first tea party! I promise, I won't go hard on her if anything's out of line but truthfully, I don't have any expectations of her at all!" Narcissa gushed at her sister who was smiling calmly at her.

"Your granddaughter would have room to improve, I assure you, Cissy. She's only five, after all," Andromeda replied at her younger sister who was exceedingly excited as a five year old herself at the moment of attending her granddaughter's first tea party.

"She's right, Narcissa-- she's only five. I'm sure Lyra would have her tea party in her own way," Hermione then commented on the matter. After Lyra had finished sending out the invitations, she met with her mother in her room as promised as they both got their best evening robes. Lyra was babbling all the way about how she would envision how the tea party would go on and Hermione couldn't help but to shake her head at how ambitious her young daughter already was.

After they were dressed, Lyra instantly went out to search for her grandfather next as they promised to come in together before they would start.

As if on cue, the patio doors opened and welcomed Lyra with her grandfather in tow as they both approached the table together. Lucius pulled out Lyra's chair for her as she hopped on and pushed back inside before taking a seat in between his wife and his surprisingly scary sister-in-law next to Bellatrix.

"Why, Lyra, you've obviously taken your time getting here with grandfather, haven't you?" Draco then propped an elbow down on the table as he peered at his daughter next to him.

"Malfoy hosts are never late, everyone else is simply too early," Lyra then haughtily claimed as she crossed her arms over her chest in defiance for what her father had insinuated before pulling her hands down at the sight of her mother narrowing her eyes at her for folding her arms at the table.

"That's what grandfather told me, anyways," Lyra then defended again and beamed at Lucius who smiled at her back in return.

"Oh, did he now," Andromeda's tone made Lucius stiffened in his seat as he tried to avoid eye contact with her but he _knows_ that she was staring down at him and it made his spine shudder at the resemblance of their late, deranged sister.

Lucius often forgets that Andromeda is after all a Black and a Slytherin to boot and she was a force that Lucius didn't want to deal with alone without the presence of his wife.

He suspects that she also knows how terrified he is of her but Malfoy's never cower in fear.

At least, not in the public eye.

"Yes, and he helped me plan the tea party, too!" Lyra continued to sing his praises as Narcissa clapped her hands happily and Hermione flashed her father-in-law an approving smile.

"It looks like you've been working hard. Why don't we start having tea now before we move back inside in time for dinner?" Hermione then suggested as Lyra nodded her head enthusiastically before calling a house elf to help serve the tea.

"So, Lyra-- what's special about today's tea party?" Draco then asked as he accepted the tea from the house elf that was passing around the table.

"Firstly, I would like to thank you all for attending my tea party today!" Lyra then announced before dumping in two lumps of sugar into her tea and stirred it.

"It's special because it's my first time hosting one, and I would like to know if it meets up to your standards!" Lyra took a short sip of her tea as the others followed and couldn't hold back their smiles at the only child at the table.

"Well, so far the party is splendid, darling! You have really outdone yourself this time," Narcissa then praised her and to be approved by Lady Malfoy herself made Lyra jump excitingly in her seat.

"Did you like my invitations? I made them myself and grandfather did the waxing. But the flower was my idea!"

The tea party went on that evening with singing praises to the host as well as the exchanging of stories between the adults that are certified appropriate for younger ears and the many adventures Lyra had in kindergarten that made their grandparents, Lucius especially-- exceedingly proud of her.

Draco and Hermione exchanged knowing looks with each other knowing that Lyra would be exhausted after dinner and would probably land in bed earlier than usual after settling in and that they may have a larger amount of time alone together after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware of certain typos and wordings but I can't seem to find them looking back so big apologies if they bug you! I would edit later after close inspection


End file.
